Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine Vol 1 8
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** ** * ** * ** Castle Doom Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * The Thing erroneously refers to Giganto as Monstro a giant octopus that first appeared in . * This is not the original Giganto, that beast was slain at the end of . Giganto was not the only of its kind, as multiple other similar creatures have since been seen. shows an entire thriving race. It has been explained that the Gigantos were created by the Deviants as seen in . * The Avengers last interacted with the Fantastic Four in . The team next chronologically appears in . The members present here are: ** Captain America, who last crossed paths with the Fantastic Four in . ** Clint Barton last met the Fantastic Four in his previous identity as Hawkeye in . Since then he became Goliath in the pages of . ** Likewise Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch last met the Fantastic Four in ** Iron Man interacted with the group . ** Thor last interacted with the Fantastic Four in when he was tricked into fighting the Fantastic Four alongside Daredevil and Spider-Man by Doctor Doom. * The Sub-Mariner confuses Johnny Storm for the original android Human Torch from World War II. Namor and the original Torch spent much of the 1940s and 1950s as both enemies and allies after they first met in . At this point in time, the Human Torch was believed to be dead following the events of when the Mad Thinker briefly revived him to destroy the Fantastic Four. However the time traveler known as Immortus created a chronal duplicate of the Torch in . One was buried in a cemetery in and released years later . The other was taken by the robot Ultron and rebuilt into the Vision as seen in . * Reed Richards refers to the time that the Avengers battled Doctor Doom. At this point in their continuity, the Avengers had clashed with Doctor Doom twice as a group. Once in and again in . Publication Notes * The Thing referring to Giganto as "Monstro" is a nod to the fact that Monstro was one of the many creatures created by Jack Kirby back in the days when many Atlas Comics anthology stories were about giant monsters. * The Agon-Sequencer resembles and makes a similar "Ping Ping" sound like a Mother Box. The Mother Box was a device regularly seen in the DC Comics Universe and first depicted in Forever People #1 one of the many series that Jack Kirby created for DC Comics in the 1970s as part of his classic Fourth World Saga. * Billboard in this story features an advertisement for Chamber of Darkness, a horror anthology series published by Marvel from 1969 to 1970. During that period of time it was not uncommon for Marvel to slip in plugs for their other books on billboards and other places in and around the Marvel Universe. Chamber of Darkness was likely selected because it was in publication had this storyline been originally published between and . * This issue marks the 2000th time that the Thing has uttered the phrase "It's Clobberin' Time". * A building on page 20 panel 4 has the name "Roz" on the sign. Roz is the name of Jack Kirby's wife. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }}